


Accent Kink

by KassieProphet



Series: Ghost Prompts [57]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M, POV Female Character, Reader-Insert, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, accent kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassieProphet/pseuds/KassieProphet
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:What Papa II, III, and IV would be like with a f! S/o that had an accent kink?
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Reader, Papa Emeritus II/Reader, Papa Emeritus III/Reader, Papa Emeritus IV/Reader
Series: Ghost Prompts [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536134
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Accent Kink

**Author's Note:**

> Short HCs
> 
> Want a longer version? See [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596388) Terzo and Copia talkin' dirrrty.

**Papa II** : If he knows it’s your weakness, he will absolutely use it to his advantage. Of all the Papas, he speaks with the least hint of an accent, but for you? He'll turn it up the caricature! He plays it 100% straight, so it actually takes a while for you to realize he’s _playing_ with you. This is a man who likes to see those who are his squirm under his efforts, so don’t be surprised if he changes the cadences of his accent to make certain turns of phrases sound…lascivious. He has no shame when it comes to making you hot and bothered, so expect him to sidle up to you after mass, or in the mess hall, or during a meeting you’re helping with to whisper sweet innuendos in his accented English to make you stutter in front of everyone and to bring a pretty blush to your face. During playtime he uses your weakness as both a reward and a punishment! He’ll coo at you playfully as he tweaks your nipples and fucks your cunt with his fingers to help you achieve climax…but he’ll also bark at you in a succinct, crisp accent as he spanks you for breaking his rules.

**Papa III** : He likes to get a rise out of you (it's one of his favorite hobbies), and he will do it at the worst times just to be a little shit. You’ll be going about your duties, and all of a sudden he’ll be at your ear whispering in Italian. He’ll get you all hot under the habit (while he’s trying to get under your habit…), then flounce off like he’s the picture of innocence—and he'll gasp in shock if you call him on it. (Don't be surprised if he has an on-going bet with his Ghouls on how many times he can make you blush in a day!) He absolutely plays up his himbo image to pretend that he doesn’t know the English for something when everyone knows perfectly well he’s fluent in several  ~~ love ~~ languages. Something he’d love even more than getting under your skin though? If you gave it right back to him! (Maybe with a ruler.) When he’s being playful, he’ll act like a bad version of Gomez Addams to get you to laugh and wiggle as he mutters in Italian and kisses up your arm. But when he’s serious, expect him to turn the charm up to 11 to get you wet and ready for him.

**Papa IV** : This man loves seeing you squirm under his careful ministrations, and make sure to teach you those certain phrases so you know _exactly_ what he’s saying to you! He's an academic at heart, and he loves teaching it to you as much as he loves saying it to you. He has several…ah…corrective techniques he likes to employ to make sure you’re learning his language up to his expectations. Unlike the Emeritus Brothers, he won’t actively try to disrupt your day, but if he’s feeling amorous, he might press into your back to murmur into your ear in order to get things going for later. He likes to keep those little intimacies private—something for you just the two of you—but he does love calling you little pet names in Italian. It’s a subtle, but effective, way of letting those around you know that you’re all his. Expect more than just one! He has different names for each mood: silly, romantic, earnest, and lustful. It’s also a great marker to you to know what Copia you should expect when you come see him. Sure, you may be getting a playful Copia who just wants to hear your sweet laugh…or you might be getting a Copia who wants to use his mother tongue on you!


End file.
